The collection and disposal of raked leaves and grass clippings is a common component of domestic yard work. It is typically a two-person task, one person holding a plastic bag in an open position while the other person gathers and deposits the leaves or grass clippings. What is needed is an improved bag stand which can be quickly and easily assembled in the yard, which will hold the plastic bag in an open, upright position at a convenient height, is stable in its support of the bag, and which can be easily disassembled and stored in a compact form when the task is completed.